


Evermore

by periferal



Series: Branwen [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"They could have <em></em></em>died<em>. It would have been your fault."<em></em></em><br/>--</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em><br/><em>Raven and Qrow encounter each other by Summer's grave. </em><br/> </p><p>  <em></em><br/><em>Set pre-canon.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> short little drabble i had because rwby feels are best feels.
> 
> Note: I wrote this before we learned more about what Raven's up to. I had the headcanon that she was working for Salem, and lowkey shipped Salem/Raven. Obviously that is no longer the case.

“She tried to find you, you know,” Raven heard her brother say. She stood, one hand going to weapon, the other hastening to pull the mask down over her face. “She brought Ruby along, she brought  _ her _ daughter along, trying to find you. They could have died,” he insisted. She could hear the tightly controlled rage in his voice. “It would have been your fault.”

“Yang’s mother is dead,” Raven whispered. She stared down at the grave, at Summer’s grave, refusing to turn and look at her brother. He must have flown here as his namesake. Otherwise, she would have known he was there. “She died long ago.”

Her brother sighed. “Raven,” he said, “that’s not true. You know it’s not.” She heard the of a bottle cap being unscrewed. Her brother sighed again. He swallowed something. “You’re still her mother Raven, she remembers you.”

Her grip on her weapon tightened. “Stop,” she said. “Please.” If she was still Yang’s mother, that meant that... that meant that... she couldn’t be Yang’s mother. Not anymore.

“I just wanted you to know,” her brother said. There was gentleness in his voice now. She hated him for it. 

She could not tell exactly when he transformed back into a crow, but she heard his cries as he launched himself into the air, flying in a circle around her head once before darting off. 

Raven walked to the edge of the cliff. Gazing down at the ocean below, she opened a portal directly beneath her feet and stepped through. One day, perhaps, she would misjudge the position of the portal, and on that day she would fall. On that day, she would take off her mask and let it fly, and she would smile. 

She stepped into the portal, landing seconds later in a crouch. She looked up, straightening, at the woman standing before her. “When will you cease holding on to your foolish dead, love?” Salem asked, her eyes hard and glittering. 

Raven smiled behind her mask. “Never,” she said, “as long I have breath.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please review!


End file.
